Nicktoons: Dimensional Collision Madness!
by Xros-Hero
Summary: A big threat is about to spread across the multiverse and it's up to the Nicktoon heroes along with some new friends to rise to the challenge and emerged glorious once again. This takes two years after the events of Globs of Doom so the characters are the same age as before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everyone! Xros-Hero here! Digimon Xros Wars Arc 4 will be coming back soon! Anyway, here is another story featuring the Nicktoons that **

**takes places two years after Globs of Doom. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Nicktoons: Dimensional Collision Madness!

Chapter 1: The Great Reunion!

It has been two years since the Morphoid incident. It was also the same two years that the Nicktoon heroes had fought together as a team to take on various stuff.

Whether it's the syndicate, the Mawgu or just Professor Calamitous, those guys will always come on top. However, the team will reunite again to stop a bigger threat

than their respective enemies. A meteorite is rocketing towards the galaxies. The meteorite has broken into several pieces that are spread across the multiverse. We

are now heading underwater to Bikini Bottom, USA where sea sponge, SpongeBob SquarePants lives. SpongeBob was seen walking towards the city, going to his job

at the Krusty Krab. "Ah, what a glorious day to come to work!" SpongeBob hollered. Then, SpongeBob opened the doors to the Krusty Krab. "Here's SpongeBob~!"

SpongeBob hollered. "Oh, joy." Squidward Tentacles said. "Good morning, Squidward!" SpongeBob hollered, with a happy smile on his face. Squidward became really

annoyed and went back to sleep. SpongeBob put on his Krusty Krab hat and went to grill some Krabby Patties. "SpongeBob! Don't overdo it again!" Mr. Krabs

shouted. "Don't worry, Mr. Krabs! I won't!" SpongeBob said. Mr. Krabs slammed the door afterwards. SpongeBob started to continue flipping patties. Afterwards,

SpongeBob fell asleep. "SpongeBob!" Patrick Star screamed, in the background. SpongeBob woke up. "Waaaaaahhhh!" SpongeBob screamed. "Oh no, the krabby

patties!" SpongeBob said. SpongeBob immediately removed the burnt krabby patties from the stove and throw them in the garbage. SpongeBob rushed outside to

find Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs. "What's wrong, Patrick?" SpongeBob asked. "Look there, boy!" Mr. Krabs said. Then, SpongeBob witness some weird

creatures. "What are they?" SpongeBob asked. Then, some ooze splatted on Squidward and Mr. Krabs. "Squidward! Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob and Patrick shouted in

unison. "Squidward!" SpongeBob shouted. "Okay, you just Squidward's name twice." Patrick said. "I like Squidward." SpongeBob said. "Sponge…Bob…" Squidward

and Mr. Krabs said in unison, talking like soulless puppets. "I don't really get it." Patrick said. Then, Jimmy Neutron appeared from a portal. "Jimmy Neutron!"

SpongeBob hollered. "SpongeBob! Patrick! It's good to see you again!" Jimmy said. "Us too! It's been a while!" SpongeBob hollered. Then, SpongeBob's snail, Gary

appeared beside him. "Meow!" Gary said. "Gary! You're not affected!" SpongeBob said. "Come on! We better hurry!" Jimmy said. "Don't worry, guys! We'll find a way

to turn you back!" SpongeBob said. Therefore, SpongeBob, Jimmy, Patrick and Gary went inside of the portal as it closes. The quartet has reached Volcano Island. "It

looks like the Mawgu lair has upgraded itself since the past two years." SpongeBob said. "I'll say." Patrick said. "SpongeBob! Patrick! It's been a while." Danny

Phantom said. "Hey there, Danny! Is this what you look like normally?" SpongeBob said. "Yep! This is my normal form, Danny Fenton! I showed you this when we

first met." Danny said. "Really?" SpongeBob asked. "Haven't noticed." Patrick said. "SpongeBob! Patrick! I'm back too!" Timmy Turner said. "Timmy Turner! Great to

see you after your short-absence during our fight with the morphoids." SpongeBob said. "SpongeBob, Patrick, we want you to meet some new friends." Tak said.

"This is Dudley Puppy, from Petropolis." Jimmy said, introducing SpongeBob and Patrick to Dudley Puppy. "Hi there! I'm a secret agent for T.U.F.F and I love to dig for

bones!" Dudley hollered. "What's T.U.F.F stands for?" Patrick asked. "Duh! It stands for Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!" Dudley said. "This is Manny Rivera, also

known as El Tigre from Miracle City." Jimmy said, introducing SpongeBob and Patrick to El Tigre. "I fight for the power of good and for senioritas everywhere." El

Tigre said. "Are you serious right now?" Avatar Korra asked. "Hey there, seniorita. My name's El Tigre, want to get to know me better?" El Tigre asked. "Get real, kid!"

Korra said. "Wow, you got one big chest." El Tigre said. "Don't make me used firebending on you." Korra said. "Anyway, the name's Korra, a pleasure to meet you."

Korra said, introducing herself to SpongeBob and Patrick. "This is Skipper, from the Central Park Zoo in New York City." Jimmy said, introducing SpongeBob and

Patrick to Skipper. "We're from New York City too!" Michelangelo hollered. "Mikey, shut up! Jimmy means another universe of New York City!" Raphael shouted. "I

look forward into working side by side with you, sea sponge." Skipper said. "I'm really happy to hear that, are you, Gary?" SpongeBob asked. "Meow." Gary replied.

"And those are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Jimmy said, introducing SpongeBob and Patrick to the turtles. "Leonardo." Leonardo said. "Donatello." Donatello

said. "Raphael." Raphael said. "And me, Michelangelo." Michelangelo said. "And this is Gary, my snail." SpongeBob said, introducing Gary to everyone else. "Meow."

Gary said. "So, why are all of us gathered like this? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Korra said. "You're kind of doing it right now." Leonardo said. "Well,

according to my calculations, a meteorite hit the multiverse not too long ago." Jimmy said. "So, why did the ooze appear just like that?" Timmy asked. "My guess, the

excarders." Jimmy explained. "Is that what those are called?" Korra asked. Jimmy nodded his head. "Their leader, Alzarax might be doing something big." Jimmy

said. "Not if we stop him together!" El Tigre shouted. "Right, seniorita?" El Tigre asked, looking at Korra. "Again, get real, tiger kid." Korra said. "Oh, there you guys

are!" The Wise Old Crab said. "Hey Shelly!" SpongeBob hollered. "How long have you been here?" Dudley asked. "About during the introductions and the tiger guy

flirting with the sarcastic girl." The hermit crab said. "So, Alzarax? What does he want?" Donatello asked. "To take over our worlds." Skipper said. "It looks like we

have to beat him in his own game." Leonardo said. "Sounds about right." Raphael said. "Our old foes might be working with on this." Jimmy said. "That can't be

good." Wanda said. "I can feel Foop coming. Just a little." Cosmo said. "That's just in your mind, Cosmo." Wanda said. "Poof Poof." Poof said. "Seriously, who are

they?" Michelangelo asked. "They're my computer programs." Timmy said. "Makes sense." Korra said. "Anyway, in what Jimmy says is true, we have to work together

if we're going to save our worlds." Tak said. "Well, sounds like it's going to be fun working together with other heroes." Raphael said. "I agreed to that!" Skipper said.

"This will be a piece of cake! It will be like old times again!" Timmy said. "Before we head out, SpongeBob, here's a new bubble machine, handmade by me."

Donatello said. "This is so awesome! Thanks, Donnie!" SpongeBob said. "And Patrick, here are brawling bracelets, that way you can battle more easily." Donatello

said. "I love it!" Patrick hollered. "Where do we go first?" Leonardo said. "I'm not really sure. It's a big world out there." Jimmy said. "Let's head to Petropolis first! I

bet headquarters need our help on the double!" Dudley hollered. "Great idea!" Korra said. "Yeah! Let's go, team heroes!" SpongeBob hollered. Cosmo and Wanda put

themselves on Timmy's hands as bracelets. Poof went on Timmy's waist afterwards. Danny transformed into his ghost form and the team went inside of the portal,

heading towards Petropolis, Dudley's world. Thus, the new adventure has begun for the Nicktoons.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Make sure to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, everyone! Xros-Hero here! Here is the long-awaited second chapter to my own fifth Nicktoons Unite! adventure. The Nicktoons arrived on **

**D****udley's world, Petropolis. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mayhem in Petropolis!

The Nicktoons have arrived in Petropolis.

"Feels so good to be back home!" Dudley hollered.

"Okay, why are we so different in this universe?" Leonardo asked.

"We can barely stand!" Raphael shouted.

"Our hands are a bit small too." Donatello said.

"Also, we can't even hold our weapons properly! That stinks!" Michelangelo hollered.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it." Dudley said.

"You're kidding me? I am a freaking koala?" Korra asked.

"I'm a tiger cub! Meow! What do you think, seniorita?" El Tigre asked.

"I think that you should take a hike!" Korra said.

Then, Korra used earthbending on El Tigre.

"Nice!" Korra said.

"Help! We can't breathe!" SpongeBob and Patrick shouted in unison.

"What's with those two?" Dudley asked.

"SpongeBob and Patrick can't survive on air long enough! They need water fast!" Chicken Tak shouted.

"Hold on, I think that I have something." Dudley said.

Dudley started to check around his pockets.

"Nope. That's not it." Dudley said, as he threw some of his personal belongings into the ground.

"How many stuff do you have in there?" Beaver Timmy asked.

"It is life's greatest unsolved mysteries." Cosmo said.

"Here it is! The Water Absorber!" Dudley hollered.

"The Water What?" Skipper asked.

"Guys, you might need this." Dudley said.

Dudley put the item patches on SpongeBob and Patrick.

SpongeBob and Patrick immediately felt better.

"So much better!" SpongeBob and Patrick said in unison.

"Thanks a lot, Dudley!" SpongeBob and Patrick said in unison.

"It was my pleasure, guys!" Dudley said.

"Sounds like someone is being a bit cocky." Skipper said.

"I'll say." Lizard Danny said.

"We have to stay alert, everyone. There could be danger lurking around." Monkey Jimmy said.

"Easy for you to say." Leonardo said.

Then, Dudley smelled something good.

"I smelled something. Something good. Hi gee gee!" Dudley hollered.

Dudley zoomed towards T.U.F.F headquarters.

"I got to say, I really like Dudley's movements already!" Beaver Timmy said.

"Let's follow him!" Monkey Jimmy said.

"Right!" The Nicktoons hollered.

Therefore, the team followed Dudley towards headquarters.

"Oh yeah, we can't stand properly in this universe." Leonardo said.

"Wait for us, guys!" Michelangelo said.

"Aw nuts! The smell is gone!" Dudley hollered.

"That was our doing, Agent Puppy." The Chief said.

"Sorry about th-that, Agent Puppy." Keswick said, stuttering a bit.

"Agent Puppy, who are these guys?" The Chief asked.

"Yeah. Never seen them in Petropolis before." Keswick said.

"These are my new friends from different dimensions!" Dudley said.

"Your boss is a small flea?" Koala Korra asked.

"Great! You'll be honorable T.U.F.F agents!" The Chief said.

"You must help Agent Katswell; Sna-Snaptrap is up to his ongoing tricks again." Keswick said.

"You must stop him at all cost!" The Chief said.

"On it, chief! Let's go, guys!" Dudley hollered.

Therefore, the Nicktoons head to downtown Petropolis.

Unknown to them, the chief and Keswick fell under control of the excarders.

"Remember, we agents have to be sharp in every possible way." Dudley said.

"Like how you're doing right now?" Leonardo asked.

"Is that your cat friend, Dudley?" SpongeBob asked.

"Sure is! Hey, Kitty!" Dudley hollered.

Then, Kitty shushed Dudley.

"Dudley! Be quiet or else they can hear you!" Kitty said.

Then, the excarders already heard Dudley's loud voice.

"Now you had done it, you idiot!" Kitty shouted.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help!" Dudley shouted.

"Well, in any case, let's battle them!" Raphael said.

"Alright!" SpongeBob said.

"Patrick! Combination time!" SpongeBob hollered.

"Gotcha!" Patrick said.

Patrick grabbed SpongeBob's legs and started to swing him back and forth.

Patrick finally tossed SpongeBob.

"Bubble Strike!" SpongeBob shouted.

SpongeBob launched a swarm of bubbles at the excarders.

Gary finished some of them off.

SpongeBob and Patrick gave each other a high-five.

"SpongeBob and Patrick just combined their movements together." Chicken Tak said.

"Well then, let's tried it ourselves!" Beaver Timmy said.

Lizard Danny and Chicken Tak fused their moves together to form a gigantic juju ghost ball.

The combined ball strike at the excarders.

Korra fused her firebending with El Tigre's retractable claws to clash at the excarders.

The turtles form a swarming whirlpool to knock down the excarders.

Jimmy, Timmy and Skipper created a majestic waterfall of science, skills and magic to splash on the excarders.

Dudley smashed and kicked the excarders with no worries and with Kitty by his side.

The excarders started to disappear.

"Yeah, you better go away!" Beaver Timmy said.

"We did it! Hooray!" SpongeBob and Patrick said.

"I have to admit, that was really tough." Donatello said.

"Yeah, not really! Those chumps did not stand a chance!" Raphael said.

"You shouldn't underestimate them, Raph." Leonardo said.

"But, at least we won, right?" Michelangelo said.

"Hey, what's this?" Dudley said.

Dudley picked up the strange-looking key.

"Cool! It is a key of me! How awesome is that?" Dudley said.

Kitty just sighed.

"You're admiring a key about yourself, Dudley? How lame." Kitty said.

"Do I see a key of you anywhere, Kitty? No!" Dudley said.

"I'll be taking that, Agent Puppy!" Verminious Snaptrap hollered.

The nicktoons started to gasped.

"My key…" Dudley said.

"Snaptrap!" Kitty shouted.

"Give me my key back, Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"Nope!" Snaptrap hollered.

"We need the keys so that Alzarax can use them for destruction." Snaptrap said.

"Alzarax?" The Nicktoons asked.

"See ya!" Snaptrap hollered.

Snaptrap headed towards D.O.O.M headquarters.

The Nicktoons and Kitty faced their heads towards Dudley.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Dudley asked.

"Of course you did, idiot!" Kitty said.

"We have to get the key back from Snaptrap before the big bad can use it for destruction!" Leonardo said.

"Better said than done!" Lizard Danny said.

"Let's go, heroes!" Monkey Jimmy said.

"Right!" The Nicktoons hollered.

Therefore, the team along with Kitty raced towards D.O.O.M headquarters.

"Nice going, Dudley! You and your idiotic movements! Why you couldn't just gave me the key?!" Kitty asked, in a very annoyed manner.

"Just saved it **AFTER **we get the key back, Kitty!" Dudley said.

"Is that what talking animals sound like all of the time?" SpongeBob said.

"Seems like it." Skipper said.

"Guess so." Patrick said.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Make sure to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, everyone! Here is the third chapter to Nicktoons: Dimensional Collision Madness. Sorry that it took so long. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Infiltrating the D.O.O.M Headquarters in Style!

"Darn that Snaptrap! Taking my key knowing that his boss would use it to destroyed the world!" Dudley said.

"Well, it was your fault that this happened." Kitty said.

"We have to get Dudley's key back no matter what." Korra said.

"It could be tricky though." Leonardo said.

"Knowing that giant rat, he could be a bigger idiot than Dudley." Timmy said.

"He is actually." Kitty said.

"Seriously, does Snaptrap ever cleaned out his headquarters?" SpongeBob asked.

"Nope." Dudley replied.

"This key is so fantastic!" Snaptrap hollered.

"I hear Snaptrap!" Danny said.

"What should we do with it, boss?" Francisco asked.

"Duh! To use it for domination!" Snaptrap hollered.

"I really think that the key should have made from your image and not of Agent Puppy's, boss." Ollie said.

"Yeah, I know. You cannot argue with facts like these anymore. It's weird, I know." Snaptrap said.

"Snaptrap!" Dudley shouted.

"Speaking of trouble…" Bad Dog said.

"Agent Puppy! How did you, Agent Katswell and your new buddies arrived in the base?!" Snaptrap asked, in a very annoyed manner.

"We followed you." Kitty replied.

"That figures. I could smell Agent Puppy's breathing from the other side." Snaptrap said.

"Hey!" Dudley shouted.

"The point is we're here to stop you, Snaptrap!" Leonardo shouted.

"Leo, don't push your luck." Raphael said.

"You might be too late! Because, I'm going to test it out for my new machine!" Snaptrap hollered.

"What new machine?" Dudley and Kitty asked in unison.

A large machine with Snaptrap's image has appeared.

"Oh. That new machine." Dudley and Kitty said in unison.

"Say hello to the D.O.O.M Crusher!" Snaptrap hollered.

"It's a work in progress with the name development, but, whatever." Snaptrap said.

Snaptrap and his cronies jumped inside of the large machine.

"We'll stop that machine!" Donatello hollered.

"With all of us working together!" El Tigre hollered.

"Let's do it, guys!" Jimmy hollered.

Therefore, the team did their very best to take down the machine.

However, the machine was starting to be tough for them.

"Man, it's tough alright." Timmy said.

"There's must be some way to take down that giant contraction." Skipper said.

Then, Dudley noticed the levers on the other side.

Each of them had the "Don't mix with cheese" stickers.

"Hey, Kitty." Dudley said.

Dudley whispered into Kitty's ear.

"That's actually a really smart idea, Dudley." Kitty said.

"Everyone! Keep Snaptrap busy for a while! I got a plan to turn this around!" Dudley hollered.

"You can count on us, Dudley!" Jimmy hollered.

"Hey Snaptrap, did anyone tell you that you're a horrible villain?" El Tigre asked.

"Oh no, he didn't!" Snaptrap shouted.

"Oh yes, he did!" Larry said.

"Shut up, Larry!" Snaptrap shouted.

Therefore, Snaptrap and his minions continued to maneuver the machine at the heroes.

Dudley and Kitty quietly tiptoed to the levers.

"There it is." Dudley said.

"Let's hope that it could work for our sakes." Kitty said.

Dudley and Kitty immediately toy with the levers.

"What in the world are you guys doing?!" Snaptrap asked, freaking out.

"Just messing with your levers." Dudley said.

"You're in for a big surprise, Snaptrap." Kitty said.

"Wha-What do you mean by that?" Snaptrap asked.

Then, Dudley and Kitty maneuvered the big machine to a dock of cheese.

"Cheese?!" Snaptrap asked, freaking out.

"Your worst nightmare, Snaptrap." Dudley said.

"Don't do it! I and cheese don't go well together!" Snaptrap said.

"Too late." Kitty said.

Therefore, Dudley and Kitty dropped the gigantic machine into the dock of cheese.

The machine malfunctioned afterwards.

Snaptrap's face started to puffed up.

"I'll take this!" Dudley said, taking his key back from Snaptrap.

"This is not over, Agent Puppy! I swear it!" Snaptrap shouted.

"Tell that to your allergies." Larry said.

"Shut up, Larry!" Snaptrap shouted.

"Well, I guess we did it." Tak said.

"Somehow, it was too easy." Patrick said.

"A little too easy." Skipper said.

Then, the excarder versions of the Chief and Keswick appeared.

"Chief! Keswick! Don't worry, we took care of Snaptrap!" Dudley hollered.

"I don't think that's actually them, Dudley." Kitty said.

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked.

Kitty pointed at the eyes.

"Oh." Dudley said.

"Don't worry about a thing, guys! We're going to take care of this just like that!" Dudley hollered.

Dudley and Kitty immediately punched the Chief and Keswick making the excarders go away.

"Agent Puppy! Agent Katswell! What happened?" The Chief asked.

"I feel really off just now." Keswick said.

"Don't think about it, guys. It's all good now." Kitty said.

"Seems that Snaptrap got defeated." The Chief said.

"By cheese." Keswick said.

"We should get going now." Leonardo said.

"I think that the old hermit crab might have an idea about those keys." Jimmy said.

"It was fun visiting your world!" SpongeBob hollered.

"Really fun!" Patrick hollered.

"I'm going to come with you. Somebody has to keep Dudley on ground after all!" Kitty said.

Dudley became frustrated like a little kid.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Dudley shouted.

"Yeah. You do." Kitty said.

"We wished you the best of luck in your mission, Agents Puppy and Katswell!" The Chief said.

"Thank you, chief!" Dudley and Kitty hollered in unison.

A portal opened up.

The Nicktoons went inside of the portal, heading back to Volcano Island.

* * *

"Old Hermit Crab, what is this key made for?" Dudley asked.

"Can't say that I know. It's a big mystery to me too." The Wise Old Crab said.

"Maybe it's for a giant robot!" Dudley said.

"Or a sword!" Timmy said.

"Definitely a sword!" Cosmo said.

"You three watched too many fantasy and sci-fi stuff." Wanda said.

"Oh, I almost forgot! The excarders are surfacing more into the worlds!" The hermit crab said.

Images of the excarders start appearing in the map.

"This is really bad." Danny said.

"We can't let this continue any longer!" Skipper said.

"So, which world should we jump to next?" Tak asked.

"Let's flip a coin. Heads, my world, Republic City." Korra said.

"Or tails, one of ours." Raphael said.

Korra started to flip the coin.

"Come on, heads!" Korra hollered.

"Tails!" The Nicktoons hollered in unison.

Korra caught the coin.

"It's tails. Bummer." Korra said.

"Then, let's go to New York, our version!" Leonardo said.

"Your New York better be good as mine." Skipper said.

A portal appeared.

The Nicktoons went inside of the portal.

Heading towards New York City, the home of the turtles.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? Next chapter will be in the universe of the turtles.**


End file.
